harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotz (FoMT)
Gotz is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Gotz is a woodsman and a carpenter living on the outskirts of town. He loves the outdoors, and his cottage can be found in Mineral Forest just south of your farm.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Gotz's wife and daughter died at Mother's Hill, very tragically.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com If he is not at his home, he is most likely at Mother's Hill, patrolling the area. Gotz's role in the game is to upgrade the size of your home.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com His shop opens at 11AM every day except for Saturday. You'll need lumber and gold to upgrade your home. Gotz takes three days to upgrade your home, and has multiple designs available. Gotz may also teach you a recipe for Savory Pancakes if you befriend him.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Gotz's Past If you enter Gotz's home between 10AM and 1PM on a Sunday, you will see Gotz and Harris talking about patrolling Mother's Hill.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Harris feels that it should be his responsibility to patrol the mountain, but Gotz insists on doing it himself. They will bring up Gotz's past and family at some point, who lost their lives on Mother Hill. Gotz thinks his family will rest more peacefully if he is keeping others safe. ---- Gotz Quits At some during Summer when you visit Gotz in his home, you will find him in a very bad mood. He will state that he feels overworked and unappreciated, and he will refuse to work until he feels better. If you wish to request his services again, you must bring him gifts he likes daily until he is in a better mood, and he will soon feel good enough to start working again.Gotz's Bad Mood fogu.com Gotz's friendship must be at it's highest level before he will start to work again. This event cannot be triggered before Year 3.Gotz's Bad Mood fogu.com 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Cooking Contest, Harvest Festival, Fall Horse Races, Sheep Festival, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters